


Slytherin Cunning

by MiraMira



Series: Collected Harry Potter Drabbles [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Gen, One Shot, Speculation, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMira/pseuds/MiraMira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius's wand was a cherished family heirloom.  If only he had known the full story behind it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slytherin Cunning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fourth Sorting Cat's Birthday Drabblethon, organized by mctabby on LJ. I am in no way, shape, or form suggesting that this story is canon, but wouldn't it be awesome if it was?

Lucius's wand, and the distinctive cane which housed it, was a family heirloom. Its original owner was his maternal grandfather, Tiergan Spinks. The old man passed away when Lucius was seven, but his ability to command deference from powerful dignitaries with the slightest arch of an eyebrow made a lasting impression on Lucius. One day, he swore to himself, he would equal his grandfather’s skill, if not surpass him.

The Azkaban sentence thwarted that ambition, but it was doomed to failure from the start. In all Tiergan’s dealings with wizardkind, not a soul noticed that he never unsheathed the wand.


End file.
